Adventures In Babysitting Baby Sam
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Darlings!


**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So Catman Sam is going to come this weekend. I just need tweak it a little. But this is a little one shot to tie you over until it does! I'm also leaving it in progress for reasons. Like you can request a one shot! Whoo! Since Catman Sam is coming out this will not be updated as often. It'll be update as I can get to it. So if you have requests or ideas, hit me! It just might be awhile before they're up. Anyways. I had one of those days where the plot bunnies were everywhere and multiplied. Ugh. Also, my black and white cartoon monsters for my first horror novel were dancing to 80's music and made it hard to write...or concentrate for that matter XD I couldn't stop laughing. Just imagining black and white cartoon monsters dancing to 80's songs just cracks me up. But therein lie the problem. The novel is a horror title. Not comedy. *headtodesk* I'm toast. Burnt toast. Happy burnt toast. HA! That can be my fake author name XD Happy Burnt Toast. Hey now. If celebs can give their kids weird names, I can have a weird pen name. But I'm still toast either way. *shrugs* Anyways. I've been on a Dragon Ball Z kick lately. Not sure why. I loved when I was kid, and still do. #TeamGohan! But seriously. It was like all of sudden I had a need to watch Dragon Ball Z and now I want to collect the Dragon Balls and get three wishes XD Alright. I think I'm done rambling. Let's get going!**

 **Summary: A string of adorable plots for baby Sam, daddy Dean, and Zanna/Protecter/Nanny Oliver in the Another Demon Dean Story 'verse! If you have read that, you should before you read any prompts or request one. My regulars know the rules for prompts, but in case you're new, 1: BE CLEAR AND SPECIFIC 2: Some prompts may be shorter or longer than others 3: First come first serve 4: Keep it PG-13 5: No slash of any kind (can't write it to save my life) 6: BE KIND/FOLLOW THE RULES/HAVE FUN!**

 **Prompt Summary: Baby Sam and Netflix. Enough said!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Netflix and Babies With Turtles**

Dean walked in the living room and placed his babbling baby into his playpen. He ruffled the tuft of soft brown hair and kissed the top of his head. Dean smiled when Sammy cooed happily.

"Alright Sammy. Daddy has a little work to do with Charlie, so you and Oliver play nice okay?" Dean asked.

Sam cooed sweetly at his daddy and smiled when he did. Dean kissed his baby's head and grabbed the baby monitor. He headed into the library to talk to Charlie who needed his help on a hunt. Dean usually didn't like his baby being out of sight, but knew Oliver would take care of him while he was working. That's what zanna did after all. They looked after children.

After pulling Charlie up on Skype, the two got to work.

Back In The Living Room

Sam crawled over to the edge of the playpen and threw Oliver outside of it then managed to climb out. He landed on Oliver and crawled off of him. Sam gave Oliver a kiss and crawled to the coffee table where the remote for the Smart TV. He used the coffee table to stand up and gabbed the remote. Sam then plopped down on his diapered butt and turned the TV on. He then managed to turn on Arrow on Netflix. Sam gurgled happily when he saw Oliver Queen on screen.

"Oie! Oie!" He cooed happily.

He squeaked when Oliver the turtle turned into his other form and sat cross legged on the floor, and placed the baby in his lap holding onto him gently. Sam looked up at Oliver's face and gave him a gummy smile and got a smile from the green archer in return. Sam pointed to the screen and cooed sweetly.

"Oie." He cooed.

Oliver chuckled and nuzzled Sam's head before pressing a fatherly kiss to it. Sam's Oliver looked just like the one on the screen. Except Sam's Oliver was always in his Green Arrow outfit and he was real. Well, real for a child. He was a zanna and Sam thought Oliver was a turtle in plush form and a vigilante in human form.

In The Library

Dean was listening to Sam on the monitor and couldn't help but smile. His Sammy was getting more vocal. When he was a baby the first time he was a little more quiet. But it wasn't a bad thing.

 _"Is that my itty bitty Sam I hear?"_

"Yup. He's 'talking' to Oliver." Dean said with a smile.

 _"Eeeeeh! That's so cute! You need to record that and send it to me!"_

"I'll try to remember that next time." Dean chuckled.

The two got to work with smiles on their faces as they listen to Sam 'talking' to Oliver.

Back In The Living Room

Sam soon fell to sleep in his Ollie's arms and Oliver placed him back into the playpen and covered him with a blanket. He turned the TV off and kept a vigil over his sleeping charge until Dean came.

When Dean came in Oliver pressed a finger to his lips and gestured to the sleeping baby. Dean nodded and waved Oliver off. Oliver returned to his plush state and Dean placed him with Sam and smiled when the baby sighed and snuggled into him. Dean sat next to the playpen and turned the TV on. Netflix was still running with Arrow playing. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the sleeping baby. He shrugged and restarted the episode, thinking he might've forgot to stop episode when he watched it last.

In the playpen Sam was smiling in his sleep and the plush turtle was smirking.

 ***Squees loudly* Y'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! I just died in your arms tonight!**

 **Until Next Time! NOTE: Oliver came from a prompt in my second ABC fic!**


End file.
